Poisoned Heart
by MidnightPublisher
Summary: Sequel of Poisoned Blood. - Naruto and friends are going to save Sakura from Madara and the Akatsuki, but what will they discover when they finally reach Haruno Castle? Will Sakura be able to remember who they are and remember that she loves Naruto, or will she attack her ex-boyfriend and friends? - A NaruSaku and MadaSaku fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Three Month Later;

Sakura was sitting in her favourite part of the rose garden sipping tea when Madara walked over to her.

"Now, malady, shouldn't you be at your violin lesson right now?" He asked sitting in the other chair. He watched Sakura take another sip of her tea before she set it on the table and turned to look at him.

"I just finished not even fifteen minutes ago, Madara-kun." She smiled and pointed to her violin case sitting next to her. He looked down and nodded before standing up.

"Well, Princess, it's time to start your dance lessons, we're having a ball soon." He said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. Sakura looked confused and said, "A ball? I do not remember planning a ball." Madara smiled.

"Ah, yes, well, I have planned this one. We need to let the Under World know that our beautiful Princess Sakura has returned and shall invite all the dukes, duchesses, and other royals to welcome you back." Sakura looked bored, but nodded.

After Sakura returned to the Under World three months ago, she hasn't been seen by anyone other than people in the castle. Sakura hasn't been herself after the day she left the Human World. She doesn't remember anything about that day. She doesn't remember Naruto, Sasuke, or any of her other friends she had met in the Human World. The day she was turned back, she was in a daze and Madara gave her a potion to make her forget everything she did in the Human World. But, she does remember being in the Human World. They told her she was there to see what humans were like, but Sakura does not feel like that's why she was there, but she goes with it.

"I see. When is the ball, Madara-kun?" She asked walking into the grand hall. Dance lessons were held in their biggest room, the grand hall was mostly for balls and small parties.

"It shall be in a mere week, unless you want it to be sooner?" He replied walking over to the dance instructor.

"No, a week is fine." She said fixing her dress. Sakura was wearing one of her favourite green dresses. It was a light green with small white bows, her sleeves ended at her elbows and her hair was held up by a white bow. After three months, her hair had grown into long pink beautiful locks.

"Yes, that's fantastic, Princess. Let me introduce your newest dance instructor. His name is Zetsu. I am positive you two will get along very well, yes?" He said beckoning Sakura to come say hello. Sakura walked over and smiled at Zetsu.

Zetsu was a demon she hadn't met before. He was half black and half white. His teeth were sharp and he was wearing a black suit, it was more modern than most of the clothes in the castle. He must have bought it in the human world. His eyes were a pretty color of yellow, and his hair was a mixture of light and dark green.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Zetsu-sensei." Sakura said with a small bow of the head. He returned her smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is nice to meet the famous Princess Haruno Sakura." He said bowing. He straighten and continued, "I shall be your dance instructor for the ball." She nodded and turned to face Madara.

"Madara-kun, after my dance lessons I'd like to go over the details with you." Madara nodded and walked out of the grand hall. He could hear Zetsu telling Sakura how to stand and where to rest your hand at. He smiled and walked to his study.

'_Everything is going to plan. Now, I just need to marry her and I can use the Haruno Flower all I want.'_ Madara thought opening his door to see Pein sitting in one of the waiting chairs in front of his desk.

"Madara…" Pein greeted closing the book he was reading. "How is Princess Sakura doing? Does she completely trust you yet? We need to start the plan soon, Zetsu went to the Human World and he said that Sasuke was planning an attack with a fox demon and some worthless humans."

"My dear little nephew, Sasuke?" Madara said and laughed, "That boy couldn't do anything. Sasuke is hopeless." Pein merely looked at him.

"It appears that they have information about what's happening here. I do not know if it's the fox-demon's parents or if someone even higher has been feeding them information." Pein replied. Madara leaned back in his chair and pondered this bit of information.

"We could have a traitor on our hands, or the boy's smarter than I give him credit for…" Madara finally said sitting straight in his chair and looking over a piece of paper sitting on his desk.

"I'll have Konan look deeper into this." Pein said and stood up. He walked over to the door and closed it behind him.

It was an hour later and Sakura was finished with her dance lessons. She was heading up the stairs when one of the Akatsuki called after her.

"Princess!" It sounded like it was Kisame, and sure enough it was. Sakura turned and saw his smiling blue face.

"Why, hello Kisame-kun." Sakura said with a warm smile. Sakura liked Kisame, he had character and he was always willing to talk or listen to her when she felt bored or upset. He was never boring and he always had funny stories to tell about Itachi. Kisame looked scary, but on the inside he was just a big teddy bear.

He smiled, "how's the beautiful Sakura-chan doing today?"

"I am well; I have just finished dance lessons for the ball next week."

"How splendid! Shall we play a game of chess?" He suggested and winked. Sakura held back a laugh.

"Ah, I wish I could, Kisame-kun, but I have to meet Madara-kun and go over the plans for the ball. I am truly sorry; I do hope we can play chess in the near future." She replied with a sad smile.

"Yes, yes, that is fine, malady Sakura; you know where to find me." He said and kissed the top of her hand before turning and walking down the stairs towards the front doors. Sakura watched him go and as soon as he was gone, she turned and continued up the stairs. She was walking past paintings on the walls before going into the library.

'Madara-kun won't mind if I'm a bit late.' She thought moving to one of the shelves. She stopped in front of the mystery section and pulled a book down at random. It read _The Spell Book of the Haruno Clan_. Sakura was puzzled.

'When was there a book named after us? And, more importantly spells?' Sakura thought. She walked out of the library and went straight to her room. She would read this later when she knew no one would disturb her. She reached her bedroom with no one stopping her and went right up to her bed. She had remembered that there's a small compartment in one of the bedposts. She pushed on the little hidden button and it opened, but placed the book into it. She closed the compartment and went to Madara's study.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." Madara said with a smile, reaching out to take her hand. She placed hers in his and he kissed the top of it. Sakura smiled and Madara pulled Sakura closer to him, she was a bit shocked at his bold move, but permitted it. She looked up at him and he smiled one of his devilish grins at her. Their faces moved closer to each other's and Madara being the bolder and braver type leaned in and kissed Sakura.

Sakura hadn't planned for them to kiss, but she couldn't pull herself away. His kiss made her feel like heat was burning in her stomach and moving throughout her body. Madara wrapped an arm around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. He licked the bottom of her lip, wanting her to open her mouth, she aloud it. Their tongues wrestled with each other, but they needed air and broke apart. Sakura backed up and smiled. Her lips were a bit bruised and her dress was a little wrinkled, but all else beautiful.

"Madara-kun, we have to plan the ball." Sakura said as if their kiss hadn't happened. Madara nodded and pulled one of his more comfy chairs for Sakura to sit in, she sat and they started their work planning the upcoming ball.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the school's roof eating lunch and arguing when Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba walked over to them.

"So this is where you two were hiding? AND YOU'RE FIGHTING?" Ino was pissed, she hit Naruto and Sasuke over the head while yelling, "Sasuke when are we going to recuse Forehead, huh? It's been three months!" Sasuke glared up at her.

"My eyes and ears in the Under World have been invited to a ball at Haruno Castle. It seems like they're going to crown Sakura as Queen of the Under World." He sighed and stood up.

"QUEEN? FOREHEAD? ARE YOU SURE?" Ino was shouting, yet again. Shikamaru put a hand over her mouth.

"You're being loud, troublesome woman." He said. She stopped struggling and he let her go. Everyone looked at Sasuke, waiting for more information.

"So, are we going to crash the ball and stop the crowning?" TenTen asked with a puzzled expression. Sasuke shook his head.

"Yes, we're going to crash the ball. No, we're not going to stop the crowning. The Under World is governed by royalty, and it has been since the beginning of time. It's much like this world, but we have demons, vampires, werewolves, witches, etc. I think I met a fairy once, but I don't remember. The Under World is actually quite peaceful, we do not usually have wars, but we do have bad organizations. The worst of them all is the Akatsuki, that's the one my brother works for and who took Sakura." Sasuke said and the girls gasped.

"So, you mean… We're not really going to recuse Sakura?" Naruto finally spoke up, "You mean to tell us we've been training for nothing?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt.

"Stupid dobe, of course we're going to recuse her, but we still in a royal in place to rule the Under World. I did some research on the old Queen and King; they wanted to make peace with humans. They wanted demons and humans to coexist. That's probably one of the reasons they were killed." Sasuke said loosening out of Naruto's grip.

"If they wanted humans and demons to coexist… Then, does that mean Sakura does too?" Kiba asked scratching the back of his neck and yawning.

"That, I am unsure of. Sakura would want people to live in harmony, or at least that's what she said when we were kids… That's why her parents went with the idea of coexisting with humans, because Sakura said she's always wanted that." Sasuke replied leaning on the railing.

"So… Are you going to open the gates of the Under World for humans and demons to go through to their hearts desire? That's what they want to do?" TenTen said.

"Something like that, but if that happens… It could mean war. Not all demons want to coexist with humans, Example A) Akatsuki." Sasuke said.

"Why do they not want to coexist? Do they think humans are weak and worthless?" Ino said.

"Yes, they do. And, it's not just Akatsuki. The demons who cause sins on the devil's name do not want to coexist, either." Sasuke said.

"So… Th-th-there r-r-really is a d-d-devil?" Hinata stuttered out. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes… That's why we have royalty… The head royal… Becomes the new devil." Everyone gasped.

"Sakura's going to become the devil?" TenTen and Ino shouted together.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba stood back, ready for Sasuke and Naruto to fight.

"How dare you! Which side are you on, teme! You're not going to let Sakura-chan become the devil are you? ARE YOU?" Naruto was furious; his inner demon was coming out. His fox tails were forming and his ears had sharpened.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun, you need t-t-to calm d-down!" Hinata said moving back a bit.

"Yeah, Naruto, you big idiot. He's not going to let Sakura become the next devil. We're going to save her!" Ino said walking up to him. Naruto looked down at her and then at Sasuke. He must of thought better of himself, and he went back to normal.

"He better recuse Sakura-chan… Or, I'll kill him." Naruto growled out. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll be waiting for the fight." He said, "What was that?" Naruto barked.

"Nothing."

DING DONG.

"Lunch break is over. Let's meet at my house. We can use the dirt field behind my house to train and practice." Kiba said, everyone agreed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke one more time and followed everyone inside, leaving Sasuke to himself. Sasuke smirked and turned to face the city.

"Sasuke-sama, I have more news." Yakushi appeared behind Sasuke holding a scroll. Sasuke turned to face him and looked at the thing in his hand. Yakushi gave the scroll to Sasuke and he began to read.

_Dear My Royals, Dukes, and Duchesses,_

_It is hereby said that Princess Haruno Sakura has returned to the Under World and we will be having a ball next week. We have invited you to come and enjoy yourselves as we will be crowning her highness as Queen of the Under World and her awakening as the New Devil. We hope you will attend; you may bring guests if you choose too. You may also bring your servants if necessary. It is formal, so please wear your most highly expensive clothing._

_Yours Truly,_

_Duke and Royal of Haruno Castle Uchiha Madara._

"Hahahaha, so the invitations have been mailed out. Great. Tell Orochimaru that we will be arriving soon. Tell him there are seven of us." Sasuke said with an evil smile on his lips…

**Okay! I don't normally write a small author's note, but I need to on this chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this. I was totally spit balling with the whole "New Devil" when you're "Queen/King of the Under World." I don't know why, but I put it in there. It needed something, and I always think devil with Under World, so that's how this was born. Haha. **

**Well, I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be made, but hopefully I'll get working on it soon. **

**THANKS FOR READING! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ball is in just four days, so Sakura hasn't had any time to herself. Madara has her studying, dancing, violin playing, and helping plan the ball. She needed time to herself, so she dressed up as a boy and left the castle. She brought _The Spell Book of the Haruno Clan_ with her, she figured she could go to the city and read it at a library without any problems, so off she went.

She didn't want to be seen, so she walked through the small forest, avoiding the guards. She climbed up the stone wall and hopped down into a bush. She laughed softy.

"This is the first time I've ever snuck out of the castle." She said with glee. She fixed her hat, as it was showing some of her pink hair, then ventured out for the city's library.

The city was huge, so to speak. There were demons walking around, talking with one another, buying things from small shops and carts on the sidewalks. She brought money with her, thinking she might get hungry, so she could buy anything she wanted. She smiled to herself and continued walking. Total strangers waved and smiled at her as she walked by and she'd wave and smile back.

'They're sure nice. I'm glad, I snuck out. There's so much to see and listen too.' She thought and sat on the edge of a big fountain small children were playing next too. Sakura liked the feel of this place. It was cheery and happy; she didn't see anything that didn't strike her terrible. She stood up to bend down and tie her shoe when a small child accidently ran into her.

The boy fell and shook his head. He looked up at her and said, "oh, I'm sorry, mister. I didn't see you there." He stood up. Sakura smiled and nodded, "It's alright. You didn't mean it." She patted him on the head and he blushed.

"Honestly, Daisuke, you need to watch where you're going." A woman, most likely his mother, walked over to them. "I'm sorry, my son doesn't watch where he's going, and I do hope he apologized." She looked down at Daisuke and glared. He glared back.

"It is fine; he said he was terribly sorry. I already forgave him." Sakura replied with a sweet smile. The woman blushed a light shade of pink. "W-well… Good to hear."

Sakura nodded, "I'll be on my way then!" She waved and headed for the library. The woman went back to her friends and told her how pretty that boy was.

Sakura finally made it to the small library and walked in. From the outside it looked kind of shabby, but when she walked in, it was Sakura's heaven come true. Books were everywhere. Shelves up to the ceiling, filled with books. She couldn't wait to finish the book she brought to read more here.

A girl looked up from the desk and said, "good afternoon, my name's Akira; is there anything I could help you with?" Sakura shook her head. "Alright, if you need anything, just ask!" And, the girl went back whatever she was doing.

Sakura found a comfy chair by the window and opened her bag. She grabbed the book and began reading. Before Sakura knew it, it was already two hours. The girl working at the counter walked over with a light shade of pink on her face told her, "Um… I came over to tell you it's my lunch break, so I need to close up. If you want, you can come back."

Sakura smiled up at her and replied, "it's fine, I need to get going. I'll be late, thank you for letting me stay and read here." Sakura was getting up when the girl said, "I see… Well, I hope you come again, and don't be shy to check out a book."

Sakura exited the library and walked down the street heading to the castle. A couple of people nodded and smiled as she passed. She responded by doing the same. She was passing a shop that read '_A Human's Life_,' she stopped. She knew she'd be late to her piano lesson, but she felt like they could wait for her. She walked up and entered. She was amused at a few of the things she saw from where she stood.

The store had shelves filled with things humans used in the Human World. Things like cellphones, iPods, books, a few foods and a flower that she's never seen before. It was behind a glass case. The plack read _Spider Lily*_. She stared at it and after a few moments walked over to the shelves of books on the left side of the tiny shop. She pulled a book down at random and it was about the human body. She was mildly interested, she flipped the book through skimming a few pages before she heard someone coming from the back. It was a male demon.

The man looked to be about 16, or so, she wasn't sure due to the fact demons look rather young till around the age 500. He was tall, with beautiful red hair. His eyes were foam green, with very thick eyeliner. He had a tattoo of the word love on his forehead. His skin was pale, almost as pale as Sakura's. He stopped in his tracks as he spotted her looking at him. He glared at her, but didn't speak. Sakura merely smirked and turned her back to him. That got her a low growl. There was a crash behind the curtain leading to that back.

"Damnit, Kankuro!" It was a woman's voice. Sakura heard the boy curse and walk back into the back. A few minutes later three people walked out.

It was the same boy and two others. One girl and another boy, the girl seemed very pissed off and the boy was holding the back of his head. He glared at the girl.

The girl looked a little older than the two boys. She had blond hair, pulled back into four ponytails. Her eyes were dark brown-almost black. She had on a black button up shirt with a black skirt to match, she also had on a small apron on and a tiny fan clicked to the top of it. She was pretty, even when she was frowning at the boy next to her.

The other boy, guessing from the female's shouts-was Kankuro, was tall, like the red head. He had on what looked like war paint, it was purple. He was wearing a black hood, black shirt, and black pants. From what she could see, he had brown hair and dark brown eyes, like the girl.

The girl finally noticed Sakura observing the scene, very amusingly. She stood up straight and smiled over at her.

"Hello, may I help you?" Her voice was pleasant, not rude or high pitched. She looked even prettier when she smiled. Sakura grinned.

"Uh, yes. I'd like to buy this, if possible." She replied holding up the human body book. The girl nodded, moving past the red head and over to the cash register. Sakura walked over, feeling the eyes of the two boys watching her every move. She shot them a glance and smirked. The both sneered.

"Temari, I don't trust this guy." It was the red head who spoke. Eyeing her carefully, he was sizing her up. She was still dressed as a boy, so of course, she snickered. The boy walked right up next to Temari. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

'_The boy's bolder than most. He's trying to be intimating, and it's rather amusing.'_ She thought to herself, she held back a laugh while pulling out the money to pay for the book. Temari smiled and took the money and said, "You must be new around these parts. I've never seen you before."

"You could say that, I suppose." Sakura replied, putting the book into her bag.

"Well, I'm Temari. These are my brothers. Gaara," She pointed to the read head, "And Kankuro," Moving her hand in the direction of the other. Sakura looked over at them, nodding at them. Gaara seemed like the younger of the two.

'Children truly are adorable that this age.' Sakura thought, smiling to herself. She was turning to leave when Temari called out, "wait! What about your name?" Sakura turned and grin, a devilish grin.

"My name? Heh, that's a good question." And she walked out the door, leaving the very confused trio behind. Sakura was not even a few stores down when a group of royal guards from the castle marched out from the castle gates. Sakura froze.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no. I guess, I was really late this time!' Sakura turned and ran back inside the shop she just came from. The three looked up to see her again.

"You need to hide me. Now." She breathed, looking out of the small window on the door. Gaara merely scuffed.

"Why should we hide you? What're you running from, street rat?"

"Gaara! Do not call people street rats- but he does have a point, why should we…" Temari asked, eyeing Sakura. Sakura looked at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but as soon as whatever's chasing you is gone, you're spilling everything." Sakura nodded and Temari motioned for her to come into the back, and just in time, as well.

One of the guards came storming in as Temari came out of the back curtain. She was shocked for a second, then the male spoke.

"We're looking for a girl, she's short with long pink hair, green eyes. Her name is Princess Haruno Sakura, she's missing from the castle." The trio looked at each other with wide eyes.

Kankuro whispered, "Did he just say Haruno? I thought that they were all killed….. More than a century ago!" The guard was clearly getting more impatient, so finally Temari shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, we haven't seen a girl with that description come in here, nor have we heard the name."

The guard glared and turned and walked out of the shop. The three sucked in some air, while Sakura peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Did he leave?" She whispered looking at the three. Gaara grabbed her and yanked her out from behind the black curtain. He torn the hat from her head and her long pink hair fell. They all gasped, except Sakura who was still shocked from being pulled out so forcefully.

"You can't be serious right now. Oh, this is not good. Not good at all. What in the world are you doing here?" Temari was shouting. Sakura looked at her. Sakura sighed and scratched her head.

"Look, I'll be out of your hair soon. I just needed you to hide me from the guards; I didn't want any problems for sneaking out of the castle, okay? And, stop looking at me like that. You're acting as if I'm a dead person." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips after the last sentence.

"I thought all the Haruno's were killed… Over a hundred years ago!" Kankuro said with wide eyes. Sakura merely looked at him.

"Yes, I'm 118 years old. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Look, I need to get out of here, but since you were so kind to me… I am going to do something; no one's ever done before." Sakura pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote the following.

'_These people will be a loud to attend the Welcoming Back Party for Haruno Sakura; if you have any complaints, you may take it up with her. _

_Princess Haruno Sakura of the Under World.'_

And, she signed it with her signature. She handed the paper to Temari. "I am inviting you to the ball that is being held in four days. If you do not have a dress, I will pervade one for you. And, if you two do not have anything to wear, I will definitely make sure Madara-kun will let you burrow something of his. I do hope you come, it would be a great honor." Sakura said smiling at the three.

They were so shocked that it was almost 30 seconds before Temari replied, "But, but, your highness! We can't possibly! We're not royalty or dukes or duchesses!" Sakura shook her head and held up a hand.

"Do not worry about such things. I have invited you personally, I hope you come, but I really need to leave before something really bad happens!" Sakura ran out the door and headed for the castle.

Sakura snickered as she snuck back into her room, she felt very proud of herself. Of course, she would be getting an ear full from Madara about scaring him and not telling him where she went. Oh no, this little adventure will be kept to herself, and no one else.

She walked to her be closet and undress. She needed to change before meeting Madara. She hummed as she looked over her clothes. What she wasn't prepared for was two very strong arms to grab her and pin her to her shoe rack. She was shocked to see Madara with a murderous look in his eye.

"Where in the hell have you been?" He said in a very low growl. It scared Sakura, but she glared at him.

"And, who are you to tell me off. Get your hands off of me, now." She said in a very demanding voice. Madara wasn't having it.

"Not until you tell me where you've been. Do you not notice how worried I was? You should at least tell someone where you're going before just getting up and leaving!" He was shouting, but he did let go. Sakura looked at him. She remembered all about being half naked and blushed turning around, not looking at him. Madara had small smirk on his lips.

"Fine. We can continue this after you've changed. I will be in the dining hall." And he walked out of her room, leaving her to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was one day before the party and Sasuke was in his apartment waiting for everyone to finish packing and come over. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and TenTen were already here. Naruto, the dobe, Kiba, and Hinata were running twenty minutes late. Everyone was sitting there a little awkwardly, expect for Shikamaru and Neji who were having a quiet conversation.

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke went over to answer it. It was Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and with their bags. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, letting them in.

"Alright, since everyone's here… I'm going to open the portal. The portal is going to open at the Orochimaru Castle; he's going to get us into Haruno Castle. He's a duke from the southern area," Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. Naruto knew of Orochimaru, and he didn't like him.

"Why are we going to Orochimaru's? He's bad news, Teme." Naruto snarled. Everyone looked over at him, surprised that he knew who Sasuke was talking about.

"He's the one who took me in when I was having some… Issues." Sasuke snapped back. Naruto huffed and didn't reply.

Sasuke walked into his office and grabbed a small locket. He pocketed it and grabbed his chalk to make the portal entrance. He asked everyone to stand back and drew the portal door. Everyone was expecting the same thing Itachi did, but it was a door. Not just any door, though, oh no, this door was tall and black. It was red with a black nob. Sasuke grabbed the nob and opened the door, he stepped back waiting for everyone to walk through.

Everyone stared at it before Kiba sighed and picked up his bags. Akamaru walked through the door, with Kiba following. Ino grabbed her bag and took Shikamaru's empty hand, and they walked through it together. Neji followed them, with TenTen and Hinata on his heels. It was Naruto and Sasuke left in the room, glaring at each other.

"Go, dobe, I need to close the portal behind me." Sasuke said pulling his bag closer to him. Naruto scuffed and walked through, leaving Sasuke behind him. Sasuke smirked and threw his bag through the door and walked in, pulling it closed behind him.

Everyone was looking around the room they had entered when Sasuke turned to everyone. They were in Sasuke's room. Sasuke cleared his throat and pointed to the door on the far side of the room, and everyone nodded heading over. Sasuke dropped his bags on the bed and yawned, walking out to show everyone the rest of the house.

"So, as you all know, the ball is tomorrow night. Seven o'clock. Since I have my own invitation, I shall need people to come as… My servants, I already have a date, she should be there and you will meet her. She's… Annoying; so bear with it till we have her highness. They'll must likely not bring her out till everyone has shown up, and no one is a loud to leave till they've all introduced themselves to her highness." Sasuke said looking over at Orochimaru. He smiled his snake-like grin.

"Yessss… You sssee, with her highnessss, come her guardssss… She will mosssst definitely have Duke Madara watching her." He said, stretching out the S's. Everyone seemed nervous by him. He is a snake demon.

"Ah, yes. Her highness will have… Uncle watching him, but hopefully, he will be a little bit distracted with all the people whom are going to be there, my brother shall be there, so watch your backs. He will not hesitant to kill you if you seem to be threatening her highness-" Naruto cut him off.

"Why would we threaten her? We're trying to save her! And, why do you keep calling Sakura-chan 'her highness' and 'Princess?'" Naruto was in a very bad mood, he did not like how Sasuke was talking. Sasuke merely looked at him.

"The reason for that is, is because we are in the Under World, and because of this, it would be disrespectful if ANY demon were to not call her that. Malady works as well." Sasuke answered with a smooth answer. Naruto glared daggers at him, but a loud him to continue.

"To continue our topic, my brother will kill you, or he will take you prisoner and will hold you for questioning. Do not get in five meters of my brother or uncle, especially my uncle. I do not trust him one bit. We'll go over more tomorrow before the party. I hope everyone has a good rest." And, with that Sasuke turned to walk away, but stopped and whispered to a maid. She nodded and he continued down the hall to his room.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled after him. The tiny maid blinked. Naruto looked down at her. She was very tiny, not even 4'8. She had purple hair, with bright yellow eyes. Her maid uniform was a little bit _too_ short. She was wearing white stockings and black house shoes.

"Hello, masters and mistresses. My name is Hakri. I shall be the one to show you your rooms. Master Sasuke has me assigned to helping you with your bags and I shall also be helping you get ready for the ball tomorrow night." She said, emotionless. She was more like a doll than anything.

"You're so cute!" Ino and TenTen said together pushing Naruto away. "It's almost like you're a doll! And your hair… It's so beautiful!" Ino said walking around her. TenTen took a step back.

"She's so tiny. If she wasn't standing and talking by herself, I'd think she was!" TenTen said looking up and smiling at Ino. Hakri wasn't used to this kind of attention and blushed a bright shade of red.

"Um… Well, let me get your bags…" She said turning away and putted out a small pen. She clicked it once and all the bags rose into the air. "If you… Could follow me, I shall show you to your rooms." And, she practically raced down the hall, not looking back.

Everyone followed her and she showed where the girls were staying and moved a little bit down the hall and showed the boys to their rooms. She bowed to each of them and said, "I shall come to see you in the morning. I need to make sure you bathe in a special kind of anti-human smell potion—Master Naruto, I will assume you will not need it, yes? I can see you are a fox demon?" Naruto nodded and walked to his room, saying nothing, which was strange because Naruto never shuts up.

"As for Masters Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba and Mistresses Ino, TenTen and Hinata you will need this, yes? I cannot sense any demon aura coming from your bodies." They all nodded. "As for your dog… I can sense he is demon, correct? A demon dog is rare, indeed…" She continued looking at Kiba. He nodded with a light blush to his cheeks. She seemed to not have noticed.

"And, as for your outfits for the ball… You will be going as Master Orochimaru and Master Sasuke's servants, yes? I will see if we have any maid/butler uniforms that will fit you comfortably. It is unusual to have more than two servants with you even if you are a duke. So, two of you will have to go with Master Kabuto. He is not a duke, but it is under Orochimaru and they are close. But, it seems we are one to many…" The tiny maid informed them. Everyone nodded in agreement. Hakri looked at Kiba then at Akamaru.

"I think we can get you in as a 'friend,' so to speak of Master Sasuke and Master Orochimaru, but that is only because you have a demon dog. I do hope that is okay?" Kiba nodded, patting Akamaru on the head.

"How is that okay?" Kiba asked with a bit of concern.

"Demon dogs are rare, as I have stated. I shall bring you a book on them tomorrow, and you may read it, if you so please. But, I must be going now; I need to find your uniforms." And, off she went. Everyone watched her go, before Ino, TenTen and Hinata headed for their room.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning." Ino called over her shoulder as TenTen closed the door behind them.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said and looked over at Neji. He was quiet all through Sasuke's little speech and the maid's. He didn't seem to be himself. Shikamaru just mentally shrugged and turned to go to their room.

'_Whatever's bothering him must be pretty troublesome… Or, maybe he's got a bad feeling like I do about this whole thing… I just can't trust that snake bastard and his little pet, Kabuto…' _Shikamaru thought while closing the door behind him to go to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Okay, wow. Um… yeah… don't hate me, I know it's a bit… out there? I haven't thought of how it came to be… I was sick, so maybe that's why, and I don't feel like going back and writing the whole thing over again, soooo…. I hope you enjoy. xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura was sitting at her desk in her room, staring at her wine glass filled with red liquid. Of course, this red liquid was blood, but she just couldn't bring herself to drink it. She was circling the top of her glass with her finger, deep in thought. She had a flashback of what happened not even two hours ago.

* * *

_They had just finished dinner and her and Madara were sitting in his study. She had a book in her hand, listening to Madara go over the final plans for the ball._

"_It's almost done, all we need to do is have the maids/butlers decorate and it shall be finished." Madara said with a smile. He hadn't gotten a reply out of her, so he looked up. She was already on her third glass of water just from the time they had walked into his study. He eyed her carefully, and then it dawned on him…_

"_Lady Sakura… Are you… perhaps thirsty?" He said with a devilish grin. Sakura looked over her glass at him. She shook her head no. He chuckled and opened his desk drawer, what he pulled out surprised Sakura. It was a small sharp knife; he walked over to stand in front of her. He pulled the glass away from her perfect lips and he set it on the table. He really surprised her when he cut into his palm and let the blood fall into the glass. She looked up at him with shock all over her face. She almost drooled at the smell of it, but stopped herself when she felt his gaze on her._

"_Here," he picked up the glass and handed it to her. "Drink it. You shall feel better after." She put the glass to her lips and took a sip. She couldn't believe how much better she felt… Then it hit her. _Hard_. She was a vampire, she had to have blood. She'd been going a very long time since she's had any, or at least that's what it felt like._

_She looked up at Madara again, seeing him smirk, she torn her gaze away from him. "I am going; I have a few things I need to do before bed." Sakura said, standing up and closing her book. She didn't put it away, so Madara figured she wasn't angry._

"_Alright, Malady…" He said moving and kissing her on the forehead. She wasn't looking at him._

"_Goodnight, Madara-kun…" And, she left._

"_Goodnight, my _hime_." Madara whispered, only just loud enough for her to hear._

* * *

'He called me hime… Hime!' Sakura was so deep in thought; she didn't sense the people whom just walked into her room.

"Princess…" It was the head maid, Fumi, and the head butler, Aoi. Sakura finally looked up at them when they moved closer. She half smiled at them.

"Hello…" Fumi and Aoi had been with her since she was born. They were kind of a new adoptive parents for her.

Fumi was now pushing 700 years old. She's thin, tall, and beautiful and she was the kindest person Sakura had ever met. She had sky blue eyes and black hair. Her hair was in a tight bun, like always. Her skin was not quite tan, but not pale. She was wearing her nightgown and one of her homemade cookies.

Aoi was 889 years old. He had white hair and a dark shade of green eyes; he had the same skin color as Fumi. He was in his pajamas, too, but was holding Sakura's favourite story book. _How to Escape a Castle – Princess Guide. _She laughed when she saw it, and the two smiled.

"Sakura, I know you've been a bit off today, so let's read your favourite book, and then you can go to sleep. You've got a very important day tomorrow." Fumi said handing Sakura the cookie and pulling her out of her chair. She guided her to Sakura's closet to help her change into her nightgown.

"What color do you wish to wear tonight, dear?" Fumi asked looking at all the nightgowns. Sakura pointed to a light pink one and smiled. "Alright…"

Sakura changed and they walked over to her bed. Aoi smiled and sat on the side of her bed, Fumi taking the book from him. And, she began to read the chapter they had left off when Sakura was a child. Fumi was just reaching chapter thirteen when she looked up to see Sakura sleeping. Fumi stood and put the book on Sakura's bedside table; she leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the forehead before grabbing Aoi's hand walking out of the room.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan!" A boy called out to her. She had no idea what was going on. Sakura looked left and right, she wasn't in her room… She was in… A building of some sort. She looked up and the sign read 3-A… She turned just as the blond haired boy ran up to… Herself? _

_Sakura was looking at herself. Short hair pink hair, green eyes, smiling at the blond, she seemed to be in some kind of uniform, because others who walked by wore it too, but what shocked her most was what she said… "You're going to get in trouble for running down the halls one of these days, but anyways, what did you need?"_

_Sakura was confused and a little annoyed, she reached her hand out and tried to touch the other Sakura—it went through her. She gaped and almost fell over. Sakura hadn't noticed the rest of the two's conversation till she heard, __"Ah, jeez, Sakura-chan… I wish you wouldn't talk like that, it worries me. It's like you don't even care about your parents… Death."_

_Sakura looked right at the blond, waiting for him to speak. She was ready to explode with questions. How'd he know about her parents' death? How in the hell had she gotten here? What were they talking about? __ Sakura watched the other 'Sakura-chan' as the boy said, open her mouth to reply._

"_I do care about them; I'm just only stating the truth. I mean, I don't even know who they are. The people at the hospital said that I was just lying on the ground when they found me." She said. Sakura stared at Sakura-chan. Had she heard correctly?_

'_Was this supposed to be me?' Sakura thought as someone yelled behind them. Sakura turned to see a blond girl, walking up them._

"_I swear, Pig, you really know how to push me, huh?" Sakura-chan spoke looking at the blond._

'_Did she just call her a pig?' Sakura was watching with amusement and then the blond opened her mouth again and waved at two people. Sakura studied them closely._

_They both had white pearled eyes. The boy had brown hair, long, but it suited his face. The girl had longer hair, and it was a mixture of blue and purple. Pretty._

"_H-h-hi, everyone." The girl stuttered, nervous, Sakura caught her looking at the blond boy at least three times._

_The boy spoke after the girl, "Have you seen TenTen, we're supposed to go see a movie after school today, but she just disappeared."_

'_It must be his girlfriend. Cute.' Sakura thought as she noticed Sakura-chan pull out a cellphone._

Then, everything started to get fuzzy and gray…

When the fuzziness went away, Sakura-chan, the blond, and two adults were sitting at a dinner table.

"_Okay, Sakura-chan, can you stay here for this week? Kushina and I want to go to Switzerland to see her mother, and we don't want to leave this idiot by himself." The older blond said, after putting down his chopsticks. _

'_So… The woman's Kushina. Pretty name.' Sakura thought watching them continue their conversation._

"_I already told Naruto I'd stay here. I have no problems with that." Sakura-chan replied, smiling. "I really don't mind. Why are you guys leaving, anyways?" she continued._

"_We're leaving Friday and we'll probably be there till Saturday next week. Is that okay?" The woman named Kushina said, patting Sakura-chan's hand and smiling. _

"_Yeah, it's totally okay. Naruto and I are best friends, and you guys are like the parents I never had. You're like my family." Sakura said, looking around at them. _

'_Well… That's kind of depressing. They do seem like nice people, but… Harsh on her parents, though.' Sakura thought._

"_Ahh, jeez, Sakura-chan, you're so cute." Naruto said, laughing and walking over to comfort his mother, who indeed broke into tears after he said that. _

It went fuzzy and gray again, till she appeared in the building with the uniforms, but this time Sakura-chan was sitting at a desk.

_Suddenly a bell rang and everyone was in their seats, and then a young man with a mask covering his face walked in._

"_Good morning, class." He said, then he continues, "We're getting a new student today, so please be nice to him.—Can you come in, please." A boy walked in. Sakura froze at the site of him._

_Raven colored hair, pale skin, beautiful black eyes… Those could only belong to Uchihas… But, this boy she couldn't recognize. He looked just like Madara-kun and Itachi-kun, but she couldn't seem to know who he was._

"_Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said, with an emotionless face. Blank of any emotion at all. Not even a small smile. Nothing._

"_Alright, since you're new and we don't have a seat for you. Go sit next to Haruno Sakura in the back, please. – Thanks." The gray haired man said, pointing to Sakura-chan. As the boy walked closer, Sakura-chan's eyebrows rose._

"_Are you Haruno?" The Uchiha said to her._

"_Yeah." she replied, looking up at him. Sakura noticed Sakura-chan look around the room, and all of the girls were staring at her. _

Sakura-chan mumbled something, but Sakura couldn't hear because the fuzziness and gray was coming back.

_It cleared again, this time Sakura-chan and Naruto were on the roof. They were talking about something, but Sakura couldn't make it out, till Naruto kissed Sakura-chan._

"_Wha-" Sakura said stepping back and her eyes widen. She heard Sakura-chan laugh, and say, "Yeah, I think I can get used to this."_

It fuzzed and grayed again_, but this time they were at a hostess club and… Demons? Sakura couldn't stop watching the scene that was happening in front of her. Sakura-chan had fought them, killed them, and she didn't even flinch. She noticed Sakura-chan pull out a small bottle from of red liquid…_

_Sakura sniffed, 'Blood.' She thought as Sakura-chan poured it onto the demon. The demon started to try to dust before their eyes. Sakura's heart went out to it, as it was turning to dust._

'_It could have had a family… Sure, it shouldn't be in the human world, but that doesn't mean you have to kill it.' She thought gloomily as she followed Sakura-chan to the car._

"_That was so cool! I know it was dangerous for me, but you're awesome!" Naruto said to her after getting inside the car with her. Both Sakura's were shocked at him._

"_Thanks, Naruto. I knew I loved you for something." Sakura-chan said and she kissed him on the head. Naruto blushed and started up the car._

It went fuzzy again.

_Sakura-chan was in a room with ITACH-KUN? Sakura stared at him. He looked very handsome in his dress shirt and dress pants, but something was off._

_He said, __"So, you needed to speak with me?" He was sitting at his desk looking up at Sakura-chan._

"_Oh, yes, Itachi-sensei, it's about Sasuke. I was wonder-" Sakura-chan was cut off by Itachi._

"_You were wondering about Sasuke and I's history, yes?" Itachi spoke and it gave both Sakura's goose bumps._

"_Y-yes, I wanted to know i-if you guys had a problem… I'm sorry if it's not any of my business, it's just… Well… He, um…" Sakura-chan was stuttering and she could tell she was scared of Itachi._

'_Itachi-kun… Why do you seem so scary?' Sakura thought standing behind Sakura-chan._

"_Yes?" Itachi was smirking, and his eyes changed to red and his fangs were starting to show._

"_He… He said you were a bad person… A very bad person, so I-I thought I should ask you why…" Sakura-chan backed into the window and Itachi was right in front of her._

"_Why, yes, I am a very bad person…" And he grabbed her, and Sakura-chan looked up into his face._

"_Your eyes… Your eyes!" She yelled. She was trying to shake him loose, and run, but he was too strong for her._

"_Oh, Sakura… You still haven't remembered who you are? What a pity… I guess my master will have fun with you, then." He said, "But I think I'll make you remember first. It'll be more fun that way." And, he sank his fangs into her neck. Sakura-chan screamed in pain and she fainted…_

_It took a few minutes till Sakura-chan woke and people were bursting through the door._

"_You bastard! How dare you turn her back!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi. Sakura-chan merely looked at him._

"_Silence, Sasuke." Sakura-chan had said to him. __"Do not shout while you are in front of me. How rude of you, especially since you haven't even bowed." Sakura-chan continued, and she noticed Itachi smile._

"_Well, Princess, do you want to go home?" Itachi asked Sakura-chan and he stood straight._

_Naruto yelled, "Sakura-chan! What're you doing? Why are your eyes glowing and why are you covered in blood?" He walked closer to her._

"_Do not touch her." Itachi and Sasuke said. "Her blood is poisonous to demons, only vampires can touch her blood without problems." Sasuke continued, pulling Naruto back._

_But, Sakura was falling into the fuzziness again… And, this time she awoke._

* * *

"Malady! Wake up! It's time to get ready, you have a ball today!" One of Sakura's maids had said smiling. Sakura shot up in bed, breathing heavily and in cold sweat. The maid noticed this and went to her.

"Are you alright, your highness? What can I do for you? Are you sick?" The maid was rumbling questions off at her, but Sakura shook her head and put up a hand.

"I am fine. I just need a bit of time to myself. I shall get ready myself today." The maid nodded and hurried out the door, leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Hahaha, wow. I'm lame. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this chapter, so it's all flashbacks that Sakura's starting to remember. So, don't hate me, because it's a shitty chapter. I'll try to be more creative with the next chapter. It's the ball! I am so excited!


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Okay, so…. I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter, but I have great reasons as to why.

I've been a bit depressed lately, my grandpa's back in the hospital… Yes, folks, back, which means he's already been in the hospital before. My grandpa had a stroke in February, so he's been in and out of the hospital and care center. He has another infection… This time it's in his blood, so I've been… sorta busy crying and being gloomy, but I'm trying to make myself feel better and continue writing.

Second problem, I'm also grounded, so I've been having difficulties trying to get a hold of my computer. Apparently, lying to your father three times in two weeks is punishment by groundment, so stupid… He lies all the time. Whatever.

Third issue, my family is getting a pool, and so my mother thinks we need to have a pool party as soon as it comes, which is Wednesday next week. Fabulous. So, we've been making party plans (stupid) and I haven't been able to steal back my computer.

And, for those of you who thinks, 'She just posted this, doesn't she obviously have a computer?'

WELL. I stole it back for a mere 20 minutes while my parents aren't home. And, as why this message is so short and straight to the point—so forth, I do not know when I'll be getting my computer back, but I am very much hoping it's soon, because I want to finish Poisoned Heart, so I can start my new story, _Sakura in Wonderland._

Well, please have faith in me, I am trying to warm up to my dad into letting me have my computer back, I have just started chapter six and I shall be finishing it when I can.

Thank you so much for reading and I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry.

Toodles,

Allykinz.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto and Sasuke were arguing in the Library with maps and a few books in front of them when Ino, Hinata and TenTen walked in.

"You two were in here and you're arguing? Seriously?" Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the two males. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, we're trying to figure out the best way to get Sakura out of the castle without fighting!" Naruto shot back with a glare of his own. Hinata walked up to her two friends.

"W-w-w-we sh-sh-shouldn't f-f-fight, eve-everyone." Hinata stuttered out. Naruto looked over at her and she blushed.

"You're right, Hinata. Sorry, Ino…" Naruto huffed out and turned back to look over a map. Ino crossed her arms, but said nothing. Hinata gave a small smile.

Hinata didn't want to see her friends fighting, especially Naruto. She always had a soft spot for the dumb blonde, but as later years came, her feelings seemed to deepen. She was head over heels in love with Naruto, but he liked Sakura, and Sakura was one of her best friends… Not to mention, Sakura liked Naruto and Hinata couldn't ruin what they had, not matter how strong her feelings were.

Just then, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru walked in with Kabuto.

"Well, everyone, it seems the ball shall be starting soon, so we need everyone to meet in the main hall. If you could please follow me." Kabuto turned and walked out of the library. Everyone exchanged glances before following him out the door.

When they got to the main hall, Orochimaru was standing in front of the doors, with a sickening smile on his face.

"Greetings. The ball will start in a mere half hour, and so we shall pair up, yes?" Orochimaru said taking his hat from Hakri. "The pairs shall be as stated… With Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Ino; With Kabuto-kun, Shikamaru and TenTen, and then I, Hinata and Neji…" His eyes flashed yellow. Sasuke glared at him.

"Listen here, snake, whatever you have planned…" Sasuke began, but Orochimaru cut him off.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, do not say such things. I am merely pairing up." Sasuke's glare only deepened.

"Hn… Go on." Sasuke waved his hand at the old snake.

"Now, we will be traveling by carriages… Is that alright?" Orochimaru asked looking around at everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kabuto brushed off some dust on his sleeve before speaking.

"We shall be leaving now. If you would please follow me," and he walked out of the front doors.

~~~~~~~o0o00o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~

Sakura had little time to herself on the day of the ball. She was being rushed back and forth from room to room by Madara. He needed her to look perfect, act perfect, and be perfect. Sakura was out of breath by the time they were finished. It was 30 minutes till the ball actually started, and she was feeling very uncomfortable in her long thick ball gown.

Sakura's was black and white with little red shaped teardrops on the hems of her skirt. The sleeves were to her elbows with small red ribbons on the ends. It was tied in the back with a huge red ribbon. Her hair had been curled and it shined in the light. Her crown was sitting on top of her head with red jewels on it. She looked like a princess, ready to be crowned as queen.

"You look beautiful, Sakura-hime." Madara said kissing the top of her hand, Sakura smiled in return.

"Why thank you, Madara-kun. You look handsome in your suit." Sakura replied, bowing her head a bit.

Madara pulled Sakura closer to him and he kissed her forehead, before saying, "I need to greet the guests, and I want you to wait here until I announce you, alright?" She nodded in response.

"Alright; I want you to walk down the stairs after I announce you, just as practiced." She nodded again in response. He smirked.

Madara walked down the small hallway and down the stairs to meet Pein and Konan standing there, waiting for him.

"So, is she ready? People are coming early. Itachi and Kisame are with a few people in the grand hall. Zetsu is greeting people at the gate as we speak." Pein addressed him, waving his arm in the direction of the grand hall. Madara nodded.

"She's perfect; now, we just need to get the ball actually started." The two nodded and moved to stand by the doors, ready to usher people in.

Madara made his way into the grand hall and was stopped by Itachi.

"Is everything ready?" He asked as more people walked in. Madara nodded.

"I came in to greet all of our guests before we reveal her. I do not want any issues…" Madara said with a deathly tone. Itachi nodded and dismissed himself as two people walked up to Madara.

"Madara-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you after so many years." It was a red-headed man with chocolate brown eyes holding a drink.

"Ah, Sasori-san, I haven't seen you in 50 years? You should come visit more." Madara replied with a smile and a shake of the hand.

Madara-sama, un." Another man addressed him. He had blond hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and ocean blue eyes.

"Deidara-san as well; how splendid. I hope you're enjoying the party so far?" Madara said looking at the two men.

"I am mostly waiting for Hime-sama to come out; I hear she is beautiful." Sasori said moving his eyes from the door back to Madara. Madara chuckled.

"She is the most beautiful creature I've ever met." Madara replied. Sasori smirked.

"So, is she coming out when everyone has arrived, un?" Deidara asked, taking a drink from a waiter walking by. Madara nodded.

"Yes, we want everyone to be here when our beautiful Hime has come out for all eyes to see." Madara finished saying as more and more people walked in, and behind them stood Zetsu. He nodded over at Madara.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here. Let the ball officially begin!" Madara said aloud to everyone.

~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~

Naruto, Sasuke and the others walked up to the gates with Orochimaru in front of them. He said he had brought guests and they had brought servants with them. Zetsu nodded and let the oddly large group in.

"Teme… Is this the famous Haruno Castle?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He replied shortly.

Everyone, except Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto, gasped softly. They had not ever seen something so beautiful as this. The walls were marble, as were the floors. They had a long rug meeting the stairs, it was blood red. The stairs were also marble, and the doors were made of beautifully carved wood.

"Sasuke… This castle is beautiful." Ino said following him into the grand hall. Sasuke nodded in reply.

It had been a while since he was back in the castle walls. He had missed the grand hall, the stairs, the beautiful paintings, the rose garden… He missed all the memories he had with Sakura. Sasuke turned his head at the sound of someone's booming voice telling them the party has officially started. He glared at Madara.

"Okay…" He addressed the group, "We're in, but we need to be careful. We can't have anyone knowing who we are and what we're doing." He said and everyone nodded. He pointed to Kiba and his dog.

"I need you, Kiba, by the door. Scan the area. Do not talk to anyone. I, Naruto, and Ino will be over here by the main table, where Madara and Sakura will be at. As for Orochimaru and Kabuto, just don't get in the way of the others." Sasuke said and they all nodded. Everyone went their separate ways, just as Madara spoke.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen… It is nice to have you all here with us. I would like to have your attention to the grand hall's entrance, please." He said. Everyone looked over at him. He smiled.

"I would like to announce the beautiful Sakura-hime!" He said and everyone clapped and cheered. As soon as he said it, Sakura walked in gracefully. Everyone was amused at her beauty, charm, and grace.

"Good evening, everyone. I do hope you all enjoy our ball." Sakura said and everyone cheered and clapped again. Madara took her hand and they walked over to the main table. Sakura sat down and smiled at everyone. Madara looked at her and nodded.

"Please enjoy the rest of the evening. Dinner will be held shortly, and after dinner, I have an announcement to make." Madara said and everyone cheered one last time before going back to what they were doing.

Sakura looked at him, and Madara said, "Now, Sakura-hime, I need to greet a few more guests. Itachi will stand by you until I get back." Sakura only nodded as Itachi made his way to stand next to her.

~~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~

"Wow! Forehead looks perfect!" Ino whispered excitedly to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke were struck dumb. They couldn't peel their eyes off of her. She fit the part of sitting at the grand table and elegantly chit chatting with Itachi.

"Hello? Hey!" Ino said and smacked the two idiots sitting in front of her. The two grabbed their head and in unison said, "What the hell?"

"We are here to save her, not stare!" Ino said furiously. She had her hands on her hips with a frown on her pretty face.

"Sorry…" They mumbled and Ino flipped her hair. The three turned their attention back to Sakura and they must have been blessed, because Itachi had left, leaving Sakura alone to herself. Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded.

"We'll need a plan; I'm not quite sure how we can just walk up there." Sasuke said.

'_This can't possibly be right…'_ Sasuke thought, biting his thumb. He scanned the area to find Itachi or Madara. Nowhere.

"I'm going. No one knows who I am; it'll be fine, right?" Naruto said and got up. Sasuke was about to protest when Ino stopped him.

"Wait… Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe she'll remember him." She whispered as Naruto made his way to the grand table.

~~~~~o0o00o0o00o0o0oo~~~~~

Sakura was still waiting for Itachi. He had gone to get her a drink, but hadn't returned.

'_I wonder if he's talking to Madara-kun…'_ She thought looking over the many people standing or sitting at tables.

"Ex… Excuse me." A voice said and Sakura turned her head.

There stood a boy. Tan with blonde hair, whisker-like marks on his face, and ocean blue eyes. Sakura's eyes widen.

'That's the boy in my dreams. Oh my, what. How? Am I seeing things?!' Sakura franticly thought looking him up and down.

"Um… Hello, sir." She managed to say. He almost smiled. He had a sad look in his eyes, she could tell. She felt something. It was pulling at her, in the back of her mind. It couldn't detect the feeling, but it was a nice feeling.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Sakura-chan." The boy replied. Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

'_That name…'_

"Hey you!" Itachi called out and the boy's head turned. He growled and another man with black spikey hair rushed out to stand beside the blond haired boy.

"Itachi." The boy that looked oddly like Itachi spat out. Everyone in the room went quiet when this little scene broke out. Madara made his way to stand beside Itachi.

"Sasuke… How nice of you to join us this evening." Madara had spoken. Sakura looked back and forth from Madara and Itachi to this Sasuke person and his companion.

"Brother, I'd advise you to step away from Sakura-hime." Itachi spoke and Sakura gasped. All eyes went to her.

"Sakura-chan, do you rememb-" The blond-haired boy was speaking before Madara cut him off.

"Do not speak to her in such a manner, fox-demon. Show your queen respect." Madara said in a threaten tone. The boy growled in response.

"Naruto. Don't!" A girl's voice rang out. Sakura's head was feeling very dizzy. She stood up and backed away.

"Don't… Don't come near me. Any of you!" Sakura said as Itachi moved closer.

"Sakura-hime… Come here, those two are very bad people." Madara said and put out his hand. Sakura shook her head. Madara growled.

"Sakura-chan, please remember!" Naruto begged. "It's me! Naruto! Your boyfriend!" He pleaded. Sakura was breathing deeply and her head was swimming with images and fogginess. She grabbed it and screamed.

Wings. Black feathered wings had grown out of Sakura's back and she was whooshed into the air. Sakura didn't know what was going on. She was still grabbing her head and screaming. Her green eyes had turned the color of blood and she nails had sharpened. Her fangs had grown longer and she was roaring at the top of her lungs. People were screaming and yelling and running in all different directions. Some disappearing, others running out the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at her as her body started to glow. Something shot through the air and into her out stretched hand.

"Damnit it, the Haruno Flower!" Madara cursed and ducked as sharp lightning-like things shot out of the flower in Sakura's hand.

"Kill… Kill them all!" Sakura yelled. She wasn't in her state of mind. She was shooting lightning act the guards and guests, hitting some, injuring them. All you could hear was screaming and yelling.

"Sakura (-chan)!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed and she looked down at them. She's head went foggy again and she grabbed it.

~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~

"_Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said, with an emotionless face. Blank of any emotion at all. Not even a small smile. Nothing._

"_Alright, since you're new and we don't have a seat for you. Go sit next to Haruno Sakura in the back, please. – Thanks." The gray haired man said, pointing to Sakura-chan. As the boy walked closer, Sakura-chan's eyebrows rose._

"_Are you Haruno?" The Uchiha said to her._

"_Yeah." she replied, looking up at him. Sakura noticed Sakura-chan look around the room, and all of the girls were staring at her. _

Sakura roared again, shaking her head.

_Naruto kissed Sakura-chan. "Yeah, I think I can get used to this." She said._

~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said rushing over to Naruto and Sasuke, with everyone behind her.

"What's going on with her?!" Ino was frantic. She couldn't help feel helpless as she watched her best friend scream out from pain.

"Na… Nar… Naruto!" Sakura cried out. Madara snapped his head up and then turned his attention to the group in front of him.

"You're not going to ruin this for me!" He said and he snarled as he transformed into his vampire's true form.

He was huge; he stood at 7 foot tall with sharp claws and bleeding red eyes with fangs as long as 10 inches. He snarled and Sasuke growled back.

"Find a way to save Sakura. Leave my dear uncle to me." Sasuke said and he transformed as well. Everyone gasped. He wasn't as tall as Madara, but he was scary all the same. Madara chuckled darkly.

"You think you can fight me, boy?" He called and Sasuke charged. They jumped at each other and the battle began. They tore and clawed and bit and scratched at each other. Sasuke had bitten Madara's arm and Madara howled out. He threw Sasuke to the ground and Sasuke groaned in pain. Madara stepped on his cheat, almost crushing his rib cage.

"You foolish, nephew, you should know better than to fight with me!" And, Sasuke thought it was going to be his last, until someone threw themselves into Madara's back, which made him crash into the table and chairs.

"Do not touch my friend!" Naruto snarled. He was covered in what looked like fire. It was shaped like a fox, but he had nine tails. Madara growled back at him.

"You foolish child!" Madara charged at him and Naruto slammed his fist into Madara's stomach, making Madara spit out blood. Naruto took him by the neck and slammed him into the ground.

"First you take my girlfriend from me, and now you want to take my friend's life?!" Naruto shouted and still had a firm grip on Madara's neck. "I don't think so!" Naruto said in a murderous tone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pein and Konan rushed into the room, only to be blocked by Kisame. They both looked at him.

"Don't interfere. Not only is it dangerous; the boy might be losing it. I've never seen a fox demon like him before, he has nine tails." Kisame said in a very serious tone, "we need to get out of here before we're caught in the cross fire." The two nodded and turned with Kisame on their heels.

Kisame looked at behind his shoulder to see Sasuke and Itachi fighting, and Naruto throwing Madara into the opposite wall.

"Tsk. I knew this would end bad…" Kisame thought; making his way into the grounds, leaving the battle behind.

~~~~~o0o0o0o0o0o~~~~~~

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as everyone backed away from the scene. They hadn't ever seen Naruto look or act this way. He had changed into something they've never see before. He had grown long, sharp nails, nine tails and long fox ears. His eyes had turned blood red and he had completely lost it.

"Sasuke, stop him!" Ino cried out, tears falling from her pretty face to the ground. Sakura's screams were over powering and she was shooting more lightning like bolts in every direction.

Madara was cursing and clawing at Naruto's hands, while Sasuke tried to get up, he was still in massive pain from Madara stepping on his chest. Madara finally got Naruto off of him and had thrown him into the wall. He turned and Sasuke got to his feet, he was still unsteady, but he could move.

"AAGRHHH!" Naruto was on his feet and Sasuke turned to see Naruto rushing at them. It was now or never. Sasuke followed Naruto's movements and they both lashed into Madara's chest. Blood gushed from the massive wound, making Madara fall back onto the ground.

Ino screamed and turned around. Hinata had fainted and TenTen paled. Even Kiba and Shikamaru were horrified. Blood covered the ground as Sasuke pulled Naruto off of Madara. He was dead. His heart had almost been ripped to pieces by Naruto, and the only thing they needed to do now was stop Sakura.

Naruto was slowing changing back and Sasuke, already back to his normal state, let go of him. Naruto huffed and puffed before he got up and looked up at Sakura.

"How do we save her?!" He shouted, terrified. Everyone turned their eyes to him and Sasuke and back to Sakura up in the air. They shook their heads.

"I can help…" A voice behind them said; everyone turned to see Itachi. Sasuke got into an attack stance, but Itachi held up his hand. "I no longer need to fight. Madara is dead." Everyone was stunned.

"Wha…" Sasuke started, "No, it was Madara who made me do this. I hadn't wanted this… Sakura is a treasure that I adore. I do not want her to be in this much pain, so I shall help…" Naruto straightened up and moved toward Itachi, but Sasuke stopped him.

"What are you doing?! You can't trust him!" He half shouted at him. Naruto looked over at him.

"He's the only chance we have…" And, Naruto walked past him to Itachi. "How do we stop her?" Itachi closed his eyes and nodded.

"The flower… It has great power and because of that power, she is slowly losing her mind. You must separate her and that flower, however it won't be eas-" Naruto turned and started running the broken walls and pillars.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Everyone shouted behind him. He turned his head to look at them.

"I'm gonna save her, difficult or not, she's the love of my life, I'll do anything for her!" And, he started changing back into his demon form and started jumping from wall to pillar and back again. He was climbing to wear Sakura was floating in the air. Everyone watched in awe.

"Is he crazy?!" Kiba said looking around at everyone. They ignored his question, continuing to watch him make his way up to Sakura. Her screams echoing off the walls that remained.

"I'm coming Sakura… Just a little bit further…" Naruto jumped off the wall and it was like he was flying…

Everyone watched in awe as he sored in the air towards Sakura. He grabbed her around the waist, gripping the flower from her hand and yanked it from her grip. Sakura fell limped in his arms and he started falling to the ground. He landed on his feet and sunk to the floor. Everyone ran over two the couple.

"Is she okay?! Is she going to be alright?! Is she alive?!" Ino was shouting out questions, trying to keep her sobs down. Sakura breathed in and her eyes shot open.

"Sakura (-chan)!" Everyone shouted and she blinked her eyes. "Eve... Everyone?" Sakura turned her head to see everyone in the group, and stopped to look at Naruto. Her eyes started to tear up and she flew herself at him.

"Naruto! Naruto, oh my god, you're here! I… I'm so sorry!" Sakura cried and everyone else all cheered.

They had saved her! She was going to be alright. Everything was going to be okay…

Except…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

OOOOOOOOOOOOH, WHAT?! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, GUYS! Story number three. ;) You guys didn't think I was going to end it here, did you?! Of course not! What about the Akatsuki. Gosh.

Well, you guys better be prepared for Poisoned Revenge! Haha. :) I won't be starting it for a while, though, so sorry. It's been kind of busy, so hopefully you guys can still love me, even if I'm a little difficult to deal with.

Love you, and thanks for reading my shitty stories till now! Hope you excited for Poisoned Revenge!


End file.
